The Dark Daughterand her Bestfriend
by GlassNote
Summary: Hermione has had a bad life-not perfect-at all. But when the Grangers are attacked she confronts what she's always known-that she's adopted. Losing old friends, though gaining new, she and Ginny change, but they never thought they'd be related to- R


"Today we will learn about Vampires and Werewolves. Please sit down class.' Lupin said as everyone came into the room.

"But professor, haven't we already learned about them last week?" Hermione granger asked, not raising her hand as she took her seat.

"True Miss Granger, but we will be learning about a different type of both today-Vampires who drink off Animals and werewolves who choose to and when to turn. Unlike me." He muttered the last part, but everyone heard it anyway-the Slytherins sniggered.

The rest of the Class was spent explaining the differences and what they should expect when they came the next day.

Walking to dinner, Hermione was getting quickly aggravated, both by Ronald and harry, though she knew they only used her for answers, she _did _hope that real friendship could have come along.

"For the last time Ronald-Vampires _won't eat you!_ Grow up and tell me when you do!" With that she stormed off, though unexpectedly she walked into a crowd of watching Slytherins.

"Nice work granger." Came the unexpected compliment from both Zabini and Malfoy.

She said nothing but simply walked on. Had she stayed though, or walked a little slower, she might have heard a rather interesting conversation about herself.

"We need to tell her Draco." Zabini urged.

"She'll know today-it happened last night. Besides you just her to get away from the muggles." Draco said, his smile faltering a bit at the end.

"You saw the way they treated her! You honestly cannot say that they didn't bother you!" Blaise said incredously, not smiling.

"I never said it didn't just be paitent-she'll come around, we all know they'll drop her as soon as they find out you're related."

"I sure hope so dude." Was all Blaise said, fearing for Hermione.

Hermione sighed deeply was a Black Letter via Black who came to her, flying away immediately. She had been waiting for this. The letter read:

Hermione Granger,

Though we tried, we sadly could not save your family, the Grangers, from the Deatheaters' raid. Nothing is left of the house either, due tto a back-firing cure.

Very sorry, and my deepest condolences,

C. Fudge.

Minister of Magic

Hermione was actually happy, though she didn't dare-she knew people were watching her for signs of distress.

Looking up she saw Ron trying to steal her essay-that's when she snapped.

"RONALD WEASLY WHAT THE HELL_ ARE_ YOU DOING!" She exploded, causing him to drop the paper in a bowl of soup.

Paling considerably he said nothing.

"MY PARENTS JUST DIED AND YOU'RE TRYING TO STEAL MY ESSAY?! THAT'S IT! STAY THE BLOODY HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU TWO-I KNOW YOU USED ME FOR ANWSERS BUT REALLY!" Knowing many-if not the whole hall-people were watching them, Hermione went up to the heads table and stood in front of Dumbledore.

"I want to be resorted- I know I'm adopted-so can we take the spell of and have me meet them? I know you know." Hermione said lowly and dangerously, eyes glinting dangerously.

Looking disappointed, he nodded and stood, ready to lead her to his office. Many people has heard her say she was to be resorted, but she didn't expect Ginny to walk by her and say: "Can I join you? I don't think Gryffindor fits me all to well." Smiling, Hermione nodded and told Dumbledore that Ginny would join them.

Whispers followed them, but they took it all in stride.

(At the Office)------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione-" Dumbledore began before he was cut-off.

"No. I WANT to be resorted! Gryffindor does _not _suit me!" Hermione said hotly.

"Me either!" Ginny said, reminding them she was there.

"Hermione you said you knew you were adopted-" He began, knowing they wouldn't budge on being resorted.

"The Grangers made sure I knew-you never checked on how they treated me did you?" Hermione asked coldly, her pent-up anger coming out. "They did something worse than abuse me-they forgot me. Can you honestly say that there's something more scarring than being a 5-year-old have people act as though you don't even exist?" Hermione continued, knowing she was right.

"You real name is Siren Alessanda Cascata Black."


End file.
